Sobrevivientes
by Dallas4ever
Summary: Sobrevivientes Esta historia trata sobre Delsin (Protagonista de Infamous Second Son) y Ellie ( Cooprotagonista de The Last Of Us ). 2 Sobrevivientes a la infección zombie que se conocen y se enamoran, pero antes de eso pasan varios momentos juntos, Momentos de Peligro, Tensión, Miedo, Etc. (Este es mi primer FanFic nwn )


Sobrevivientes

El mundo fue destruido por un virus desatado en todo el mundo convirtiendo a las personas en zombies y otras mutaciones derivadas a estos, sin embargo, antes había otro tipo de fenómenos llamados "Bioterroristas "o más bien conocidos por ellos mismos como "Conductores "los cuales podían controlar ciertos elementos como Fuego, Agua, Tierra, Luz, Electricidad, Humo, Neón, Video, Etc. Los cuales con sus habilidades tenían más posibilidades de sobrevivir a esta infección. Pero hoy 9 de enero de 2034 cambiaria mi vida

-Vamos Azul no tenemos todo el día. Dije a mi acompañante ella era Azul una chica de 17 años que me había encontrado hace unos meses cuando yo aparecí gravemente herido por las puertas de su grupo de refugiados

-Ya voy Delsin solo espera un poco. Dijo algo preocupada. ¿El lugar está muy tranquilo no crees Delsin?

-Ahora que lo dices…Este sitio está demasiado tranquilo. Dije explorando el sitio con la vista

\- ¡Corre Ellie!. Se escuchó una voz grave por un pasillo mientras los disparos provocaban un eco por el lugar

Al oír eso Azul y Yo nos escondimos por unos pilares que había cerca cuando vi que Azul sacaba un arma y se preparaba para ponerse a la defensiva

-Recuerda que aún tengo mis poderes Azul podemos simplemente aturdirlos y no matarlos. Dije susurrándole a Azul para que enfundara el arma

Azul no me hiso caso y en ese entonces salió de su cobertura y apunto a un tipo de unos 45 años y a una chica de unos 14 o 15 era como de mi edad

-¡No se muevan! . Grito Azul apuntando con su arma al tipo grande que claramente estaba armado a lo cual estos hicieron caso y pusieron las manos en alto

-Maldita sea Azul te dije que te esperaras. Dije saliendo y dejando verme por los demás tenia pinta de chico rebelde y criminal así que intimidaba un poco mas

Azul me miro y me dijo – Sabes que la gente puede ser peligrosa ahora ve a cubrirte –

Obviamente desobedecí las ordenes de Azul y le quité su arma y le puse seguro

-¿Quiénes son? Y ¿Qué hacen aquí?. Pregunte mientras les hacia un gesto para que se relajaran

-Me llamo Joel y Ella es Ellie, Estábamos escondiéndonos de los zombis hasta que se fueran, pero unos bandidos nos atacaron…Solo queremos sobrevivir. Dijo mientras me miraba a los ojos

-Dicen la verdad Blue…¿Tienen hambre?. Pregunte a lo cual asintieron mientras les daba latas de conservas que nos sobraban pero no por mucho tiempo

-Delsin ven conmigo un momento. Dijo Azul dirigiéndose a la cobertura en la que nos habíamos escondido antes –¿No crees que en realidad solo nos mintieron?

-¿Estas bromeando? . Pregunte algo molesto – Tiene una hija es obvio que no nos miente, ¿Acaso perdiste la esperanza por la gente buena? No te recuerdo así Blue…

Luego de tener esa conversación sobre Joel y Ellie me acerque a ellos y les pregunte

-¿Qué saben sobre los Conducto- digo Bioterroristas?. Pregunte mirándolos a los ojos teniendo una leve esperanza de que no llegaran a odiarme por lo que soy

-Solo sabemos de qué pueden controlar algunos elementos nada mas ¿Por qué la pregunta? . Dijo Joel

-¿Los odian? . Pregunte mientras bajaba la mirada esperando la respuesta

-No, me parecen geniales. Dijo Ellie mirándome

-Pues eso es buen- . Antes de terminar mi frase una bala impacta en una pared cercana a lo cual todos nos escondemos

-¡Mierda bandidos! – Grito Joel desenfundado su arma

-¡A CUBIERTO! . Grito Azul mientras empezaba a disparar y a cubrirse

La batalla empezó nos superaban en números, pero aun así no nos ganaban en poder de ataque. Así que tome una escopeta y una pistola y deje mi cobertura para ir a encontrarme de frente con ellos y disparar

-¡Delsin Noooo! -Grito Azul mientras me veía correr

Y en ese entonces se escuchó una bala que impacto en alguien…Era yo. Una bala tras otra impactaba en mi haciéndome caer al piso de espalda, los impactos totales eran 8 así que no tenía posibilidades de vivir una persona normal a esos impactos. Pero yo no era una persona normal…Yo soy un Conductor.

-Jajaja ohhh…Esto de "Regeneración Rápida" me viene de lujo. Dije mientras mi cuerpo desaparecía del suelo y me levantaba dejando una estela de Humo tras de mí. ¡Es hora de la fiesta chicos!. Grite mientras me corría disparando humo de mi mano hacia los bandidos que nos atacaban.

Luego del ataque nos reabastecimos de munición y más cosas que traían los bandidos. Luego de eso me senté agotado por el esfuerzo que hice la reserva de humo se estaba acabando

-Eres un Bioterrorista. Dijo Ellie sentándose a mi lado

-Si lo soy...¿Me odias?. Pregunte mirándola algo apenado

-No. A mí me pareces genial . Dijo Ellie mientras me sonreía, es realmente satisfecho que no te odien


End file.
